


🍳浣熊蛋卷

by Moomoon_Sixpence



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoon_Sixpence/pseuds/Moomoon_Sixpence
Summary: 李好翻翻裤袋，不大的手掌握着两个鸡蛋，明媚的笑眼无邪烂漫。“莫呀？！你要把鸡蛋…？”小熊瞳孔地震，下意识想逃被捞回怀里。“阿尼，塞进去蛋壳碎了会伤到焕雄尼的呐，所以……”
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 8





	🍳浣熊蛋卷

🍳浣熊蛋卷

澔熊料理直播完回到宿舍，“啊，要命…我嘴巴都麻了！”雄尼细细碎碎地抱怨，小手啪哒哒捶着哥二。“呀，哥努力做了呐。”

抒澔把肩上的手捞下来十指扣着，私底下习惯成自然的动作，瞄了眼焕雄嫩白的后颈，“我们很久没做了。”焕雄一个肘击被躲过了，松鼠眼底含笑，小老虎打人都好可爱。“那就做吧，今天。”在宿舍门口两人暧昧地抱在一起，李抒澔怕惹人耳目赶紧回去。

焕雄尼高挺的鼻梁蹭着哥哥脖子，浓密纤长的睫毛如蝴蝶扑闪，李抒澔揉揉撒娇的小熊。软软糯糯的身子贴在怀里，柳枝般的腰磨擦哥哥挺起的鼓包，半勃的事物被磨得火热。李抒澔斜瞄一眼安静的宿舍，扣住不安分的妖精后颈。焕雄主动吻上李抒澔柔软湿润的嘴唇，像甜橙果冻一样饱满有弹性，雄尼馋好久了。

“有股葱的味道～”，抒澔探进衬衣抚着焕雄牛奶丝绸般光洁的后背，“说什么呢，汽水早冲没了。”夹着清凉笑声的小动物互吻，硬得生疼也想多一秒亲昵搂抱的李抒澔，被焕雄揉乱的橘子毛轻舞，指腹擦过头皮痒痒的。

双唇挂着一缕银丝，雄尼眼神泛着无邪的春水，“我想要哥…”。脸颊红扑扑的映在狐狸眼底，娇媚可爱的撒娇跟催情药一样惹火。正想擒住那粉舌狠狠玩弄，李建熙的背包从柜子上掉下来，甜蜜的静谧被劈哩啪啷的不锈钢水壶打破，惊天巨响。

两人吓得一抖，焕雄笑得放肆，狠狠一拍李抒澔弹弹翘臀。“疯球了吧……我们去浴室。”好子憋住笑，牵着顽皮雄尼溜去浴室，还踢了一脚坏事的背包，pepe震惊。

雄尼赤脚站在浴室，白皙的小脚板可爱地蹬蹬。被李抒澔爽快地扒干净了，焕雄膝盖和手肘粉扑扑的，肉肉软弹但结实有力，像樱花雪糍一样手感超棒。松鼠埋在奶虎肚肚上又亲又嘬，小屁屁快被揉出水花来。“哥～很喜欢吗？”口红都没卸掉的李抒澔在熊尼小腹上叭叭留了一堆唇印，“当然了，想吃进肚子里的那种。”

松鼠咧嘴秀秀洁白整齐的牙齿，坏笑地探到小熊下腹，“小焕雄很兴奋呢～”“还不是你……噢呜…”性器被含进温暖湿润的口腔，焕雄下意识收拢腿，“哼嗯！”抒澔握住蹭在他两颊的大腿，模仿抽插的动作用力收敛两颊，吮吸的口水声回荡在浴室。李抒澔姣好丰满的唇被蹭的通红，焕雄泛白十指紧扣着洗手台，优美的脖颈伸直诱人的青筋凸起。

“抒澔哥，米亚～”沙哑迷离的一句道歉，柔软有劲的小腰操弄起哥哥嘴巴，珍珠般的汗珠滚落额角。李抒澔忍住反呕的恶心，抬眼望着泫然欲泣的小美人，反倒像是自己在欺负他。松鼠调戏地捏捏两个小丸子，熊哆嗦把米糊射进抒澔喉咙深处。“咳咳…咳！”雄尼嘟嘟嘴盯着李好干咳着吞下去，干净的脸颊被他弄脏了哦，蹙着眉头也很诱惑。

沾着米浆的唇瓣贴上来，腥涩的味道在两人口腔传递，“讨厌死了，哼！”“这是你的味道，不是吗？臭花生🥜～” 焕雄树懒几乎整只挂在李抒澔身上，习惯了躺在床上被哥哥肆意摆弄，站着好累……

嘤 (๑* . * ๑) “安对，还不能休息哦。”

李好翻翻裤袋，不大的手掌握着两个鸡蛋，明媚的笑眼无邪烂漫。“莫呀？！你要把鸡蛋…？”小熊瞳孔地震，下意识想逃被捞回怀里。“阿尼，塞进去蛋壳碎了会伤到焕雄尼的呐，所以……”话音未落，李抒澔突然走去门口。

“噗呜～咔哧～”浴室里漆黑一片，关灯伴随着磕鸡蛋的声音，小熊懵上加懵。微凉的手抚上小粉臀，紧致羞涩的蜜穴毫无预兆地被洞开，蛋液滑腻粘稠的质感，像小蜗牛慢悠悠爬进后穴，触角若有若无地碰著肠壁，勾起藏在欲望深处的瘙痒。感到陌生的雄尼用力绞紧小道，虎牙咬在李好精实的肩膀上，“不怕哟，会很有意思的，雄儿放松放松。”“伊桑黑，不要了！李抒澔！”小老虎带着哭腔的奶音委屈四溢，一般人听了恐怕心软大半，可李抒澔嘛……他又增加了一根手指用力抽插着，直到雄尼发出弦被挑断般咿咿呀呀破碎的呻吟。

浴室里传出隐隐的啜泣和低吼，被热气蒸融的蛋液在肌肤上肆意滑弄。一片漆黑里只能听到彼此的呼吸，肉体被蛋液紧紧黏在一起，李抒澔灼热的吐息扑在身上令人颤栗兴奋。“我来试试焕雄➕鸡蛋的味道。”说着还涩情地掌掴了下小肉臀，屁股上火辣酸疼未散，肉刃强硬地撕裂身体，润滑的蛋液直接把李抒澔送进了最深处。

“痛……慢点…唔啊…”虎爪子忘我地在李好白皙的背上抓出鲜艳红痕，在黑暗疯狂的性爱中逐渐沉溺的焕雄。“抱歉哦，哥慢不下来。”宛若狐狸般的魅惑轻笑声，锻炼有素的下肢狠狠撞击，清澈的蛋白和肠液摩擦出白沫，淡红的肠肉翻进翻出。焕雄脑海浮现李抒澔欢爱时沉沦于他的表情，那双迷离含情的眼睛充满隐忍与欢欣，雄尼偶尔担心会被李抒澔吃干抹净，物理角度上。

想着便摸索找到哥哥湿润泛红的眼角，宝贝熊细软的吻落了一片，粉舌卷走咸涩的汗滴。李抒澔惬意地放慢节奏，“怎么这么乖？”“想看你的眼睛…哼唔。”李好心空，慵懒动情的焕雄说什么都像撒娇，宝贝儿喜欢他眼睛kkk，可爱死了。“等会给你看个够，乖乖熊先忍一下。”

焕雄的玉茎溢出的前液润满了抒澔的腹肌和胯骨，黑暗中两人交合的密处泛着淫邪的光泽。李好的手指在雄尼胸前打圈，但就是不肯碰那敏感挺立的乳珠。感受到肉刃被温软的肠肉绞紧，李好舒服地长叹一声，下一秒他的耳骨就被奶虎咬了，“快点儿，别玩料！”模糊不清但娇憨肯定地要求着哥哥给个痛快，“讨厌鬼～”

李好饱满的唇瓣蹭蹭红肿的豆豆，细微的啜泣声不止，百般调戏的乳尖颤抖着被含进温暖的嘴里，可怜的胸胸被松鼠咬了个印子。触电般痛爽的快感顺着撞击贯穿身体，雄尼陶醉放肆的喘息呻吟溢出嘴角。愉悦欢欣的小嘴突然被捂上，可爱的呻吟化为不满的闷哼，耳尖的松鼠听见了客厅里的动静。

打开花洒🚿，淋浴的滴滴答答水声响起，雄尼被放下来换了个体位，背对着李好。适应好的体位被猛然换了，李抒澔安抚地摸摸身下生气的奶虎，“雄尼轻一点，含得哥哥好痛。”忍不住兽欲的那种痛……

“里面有人吗？”猫咪迷糊的声音响起，温柔地轻敲浴室门。“有哦～”李抒澔假装轻快的声音回应，下身却毫不留情而熟练地撞着焕雄的敏感点。舒服的快感浪潮让雄尼站不直腿，双手捂住嘴巴不敢出声、泪流满面，诚实的小屁股却迎合着哥哥的撞击扭动。

“在干什么哟，不开灯？”猫咪困惑，奇怪的弟弟又在干嘛。“在洗澡啰，哥你好烦。”抒澔把持不住了，扣住柔软细腻的细腰用力耸动，浑身颤抖的小熊太惹人怜爱了。“莫呀，对哥哥怎么说话。”困惑的猫咪终于走了，“还给焕雄买了炸鸡的，孩子怎么没回来……？”

李好附上雄尼的美背，淋雨的水珠冲湿澔雄头发，热得快昏迷了。交缠的肉体融于一体，与涌入身体的暖流攀上顶峰，两人畅快地一齐射了，喘息声此起彼伏。浓烈的性爱后总会以甜蜜拥吻结束的澔雄，焕雄倒在哥哥怀里任由他抚摸清洗。

浴室灯终于亮了，暖暖的灯光照着红扑扑的脸蛋儿，沾着水珠宛如新晨初开的娇嫩桃花。“果然焕雄尼最可爱了～”软的没有骨头的小奶虎被套上宽松的衬衣，像公主般被疼惜地抱在怀里。松鼠瞄到雄儿锁骨上散落的朵朵印记，嘴角快咧到与月亮击掌，“嗯嗯…yoxy是我的焕雄尼。”

队友们都没察觉到，澔雄宝又偷偷睡一块了。

今天化石哥哥的爱也是令人难以承受呐…

(っ◞‸◟c)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ

————————

By River_


End file.
